Anderline Adventure
Summary Elizabeth and her friends meets a new Pokemon named Pegasoar with her friends Soarank and Amorver. Olympeon decides to make friends because they are anderlines. Transcript Elizabeth was feeding a piece of charcoal to her newly-caught Priswand. Dragonet was stuffing her face with spinach. Suddenly, they saw a unicorn-like Pokémon. Dragonet: What the hell?! Sugar: Mommy, it's a unicorneey!!!! Can I ride it?! Dragonet: No! Priswand: We don't even know what it is! Elizabeth: Pendelf, Dragonet, use Flash Cannon on that thing. Pegasoar: Wait, stop! I'm a Pegasoar. Elizabeth: A Pegasoar? The two bird Pokemon flies to Pegasoar. ???: Oh Goodness ~lovely! Are you alright ~lovely? ???: Woah woah woah! Guys stop fight her, she's also an anderline. Elizabeth: Anderline? Soarank: Yeah. My name is Soarank. I'm a brave anderline. Amorver: And I'm Amorver ~lovely. I'm a beauty anderline ~lovely. Pegasoar: My name is Pegasoar, I'm a gallop anderline. Glorysia used her Pokedex to scan Pegasoar. Glorysia's Pokedex: Pegasoar, the Wing Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Greakwine. They are said to be able to gallop across rainbows. Velma used her Rotom Phone to take a photo of Soarank. Velma's Rotom Phone: Soarank, the Kite Pokémon. It is nicknamed "The Flying Rainbow" because of its beautiful colors. Glorysia also scanned Amorver next. Glorysia's Pokedex: Amorver, the Love Pokémon and the evolved form of Hachubba. Getting pecked by an Amorver may cause someone to fall in love with the next person that they see. Olympeon appears from Glorysia and she sees a group of Anderlines. Olympeon: Anderlines! Olympeon runs and flies to the anderlines. Pegasoar: Woah, are you also an anderline? Olympeon: Yeah! Dragonet: I have no idea what that is. I'm a Ninja Dragonet. Sugar: Mommy, can Parfunkeey and me ride the unicorneey? Dragonet: No! You might fall off and get hurt. Parfunk: Pleeaaassseesee?! Parfunk and Sugar opened their eyes as wide as they could and begged like puppies. Pegasoar: Your daughters are annoying. Dragonet: Yeah. Parfunk sleeps next to Sugar with me so much that I've started to see her as my daughter. Olympeon: Guys, we've to talk. Amorver: Well, I once came across a nest of my pre-evolution after their parents never came back ~lovely, so I adopted them and raised them ~lovely. ...Why is Priswand chewing on a lump of coal ~lovely? Skylinda: She's a sentient diamond. She has to eat carbon to maintain her structure. Sugar (Whiny): I want to fly on the unicorneey! Lala grab Sugar's fins so she can calm down. Lala: WOAH! Calm down Sugar! You don't need to hurt yourself! Sugar: What now Ra-Ra? Lala: You need a Kite. Dragonet: What if she gets tangled and chokes on it?! She'll put it in her mouth! Sugar: Mommy, now can I? Lala: Hmm... A Star Cave variant Teddirusa comes to Lala. Lala: Mofurun? Mofurun: I heard about Sugar gets tangled and chocked if you get her a kite, what do you do? Glorysia: I don't know... Dragonet: She's a baby. She puts ''everything ''in her mouth that she can get her fins on. Meanwhile, Pendelf was licking an iron magnet to satisfy her iron requirements. Sugar was noisily nursing, but Dragonet had put a blanket over herself so the others wouldn't see it. Amorver: What's that noise? Dragonet: Nothing. Pegasoar, There's a Sky High Adventure Race is about to be starting! Olympeon: Sky High Adventure Race?! I will partacting it! Togetic and Celebright: Count me in! Dragonet: Can I just use Magnet Rise? Celebright: No! There are no moves allowed. Either transform into a Flying type Pokémon, or get your fishy butt over to the bleachers! Sugar: But Sellabritteey, I... Dragonet grabbed her by the fin and dragged her over to the bleachers before she could finish the sentence. Olympeon: What the... Soarank: There's no time to waste! Let's go, Olympeon! Olympeon: Gotcha! Olympeon flies off, and Mahoutsuki transformed into her Uranus form and flies to Olympeon. Olympeon: Are you also a racer too? Mahoutsuki: Yes. Naokusa: I can't fly unless I'm Mega Evolved! Or use ''any ''Flying-type attacks in my normal state, for that matter. Dragonet used her wand to spell "Mega Evolve" so the Spingtime Pokémon could temporarily Mega Evolve and be in the race. Sugar: Go, Mahatpoopeey!!!!! Dragonet: Calm down, Sugar. I know you're excited, but Mommy doesn't like sounds that are too loud. Sugar: Sorry... At the Sky High Adventure Race, all of the Flying types are ready. Gabby was in her Sky Form, while Yuki and Yuni were transformed into Starly. Elizabeth: Mahoutsuki, just don't drop that Air Stone! Mahoutsuki: If I drop it, I'll return to normal. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes